


Law And Order: Convenience Store Unit

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Criminology Major Johnny, M/M, Prelaw Major Jaehyun, REAL ANGSTY, also real shitty, shits lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny's a Criminology major working in a convenience store called Buy The Way.Jaehyun's a Prelaw major who's got a lot more on his plate than meets the eye.The one thing the two have in common is; the fact they hate eachother. (It's that type of fic)





	Law And Order: Convenience Store Unit

  

In the, early Monday morning, sub-middle section of the city of Seoul, Johnny sat on the chair behind the cashier counter of 'Buy The Way'. Johnny had picked up this convenience store job once he started college, an after two years of studying and working, it was almost his last year; which he was extra excited for since he finally got to take only night classes. He had always preferred night classes, considering he was more of a night owl than anything. For most night class students they'd use the day to hang out or sleep, but for Johnny he changed the part time job into a full time job; he considered himself dedicated, while his friends considered him stupid.

Johnny had worked there for a little over two years, and ever since the first day the same person would irk him, beyond belief. Usually, Johnny really admired how completely chill out all of the students at Hanyang were. College always sucked and everyone was always poor, and kind of miserable, but everyone that walked through the front doors were happy. They loved coming in, using the free microwave and water to make their lunches, and dinners, enjoying the music that played over the speakers, and just being there. For a convenience store, the place got pretty high marks for having a friendly, and welcoming, establishment; which Johnny took credit for. He worked the most hours and had a good relationship with the employees, and the costumers. Most of the costumers, at least.

Today, like most Mondays, was slow. Johnny sat behind the cash register, playing a game on his phone and drinking one of the sodas he got from the refrigerator; which, to him, it technically wasn't stealing, since he'd get money taken out of his paycheck to restock the store anyway. It was only ten o'clock so he had plenty of time to wait before people started to come in for their lunch breaks; so he used this time to catch up on his school work.

For someone so passionate about his major, he sure was better at procrastinating than studying. As he reached under the cashier table, pulling out his textbook, titled 'Criminology', and his computer, he wished to himself that an alarming amount of costumers would walk through the door, stopping him from his work. He opened his computer and logged into the school's homework website. A reminder note from his Criminology teacher popped on screen; it read 'Reminder Students; as were reaching the end of the first semester, be mindful of the upcoming mid year exams.'; Johnny groaned to himself, at the realization. He was never good at test taking, he knew he excelled much better at working with his hands, but that was quiet hard to come by when majoring in Criminology.

Johnny continued reading the reminder of the midterms, and came across his midterm assignment; it read: "The purpose of the research paper is to fully describe and analyze a specific family of theory (pick one of the six that we covered this semester: Trait, Choice, Social Process, Social Structure, Conflict, or Developmental or you may choose Victimology)." He stared blankly at the words written across his laptop screen. He knew that he knew all of this, he knew it was suppose to be easy basic concepts, yet he couldn't understand what he was reading. "You must then explore each of the typographies of crime that we covered (violent, property, enterprise, and public-order) from your theory’s  perspective." Johnny groaned to himself at the sudden increase of difficulty in this so called 'easy' paper. He continued reading and finally got to his final step of, describing the prevention theories to try and eliminate crime, and sighed so deeply he slid down and sat on the floor in frustration. After years of procrastinating, last year he finally mastered the art of bullshitting papers. He was never worried about writing papers or doing assignments, unless he was having times like now. There was truly Nothing coming to him, his mind was a blank slate and he would've started panicking; if the ring from the front door didn't erupt his thought.

Johnny sighed thankfully, quickly rising from the floor to shove his computer and book under the counter before, giving a greeting to the costumer who walked through the door. "Hello, welcome to Buy The Way, let me know if you need any help", he said with a smile looking up seeing a head turn around the corner before he would see the costumers face. The costumer didn't respond to Johnny, making him role his eyes to himself. Johnny wasn't huge on talking to costumers, but he knew how common curiosity worked, so being ignored like this was a personal pet peeve.

Johnny started watching the costumer wonder around the store before, heading towards the fridge. He still couldn't see the face of the lone costumer, but he could see basically everything else. He looked short, short compared to Johnny, his dark hair hidden under a dark sliver beanie. With his back facing Johnny, he was able to see how his light pink shirt displayed a wide set of shoulders, and hung loosely by his waistband of his black jeans. Although he couldn't see who the costumer was, Johnny felt strangely allured by the small features present. Johnny wasn't one to fall for people because of their looks but, sometimes he did want to know more about a person. Though he couldn't help but find something about them strangely familiar, about him. He couldn't exactly put a finger on it, so he watched the costumer roam around the far end of the store, back still facing Johnny. Johnny's curiosity almost always got the best of him; Which was evident as he leaned his body over the counter his arms holding himself up, trying to get a better look.

While Johnny's eyes watched the stranger his stare was quickly broken, by the sound of the door bell ringing. "Oh, uh, hello! Welcome to Buy The Way," Johnny greeted, rather flustered; before recognizing who had walked through the door. His expression softened, and his nerves settled, once he saw the pair of jeans with a striped t-shirt met with the face of none other than Yuta, with a box of apple juice in hand.

Yuta and Johnny had been friends since they first got to college. Yuta remembers their first impressions like it was yesterday. He remembers trying to climb up the hill to the school, to make it on time for the orientation; he remembers running into the auditorium, sweaty, from the hill and the run; but mostly he remembers sneaky next to the open seat next to Johnny in the back of the auditorium, so he wouldn't get caught, and seeing Johnny chest still heaving, ever so slightly, and wiping the sweat from his brow. And, in that moment, without a word, Johnny handed Yuta his water bottle, not even turning his head to take his attention away from the Dean speaking at the front. Yuta was to tired to care about where Johnny's water had come from, as he lifted up slightly above his lips letting the water pour into his mouth. Johnny watched from his peripheral vision and began to grow curious of the boy; and quickly grew even more curious as he saw yuta scruple a 'thank you :)' in English on a ripped off piece of napkin.

Johnny wasn't sure if it was the fact they both shared the same '2009 Emo Boy' haircut, but even with their separate majors, and lack of words, they got along quite well. It had been three years since they first met in that student Orientation and, with both being relatively foreign to Korea, the two found themselves exploring all the nooks and crannies in Seoul together; making the past three years feel like 10. The years seemed to grow even longer after their second year once they became roommates, in an apartment not far from campus; which would lead to knowing a lot more about the other than wanted.

"Jesus Christ, calm down dude. It's not like I walked in on you jerking off;" Yuta replied with a small smirk growing on his face. "Again.", he teased making Johnny grow flustered at the memory, and reach over the counter to grab a pack of gum to throw at him. Yuta laughed, catching the gum in his hands and slipping it in his back pocket, leaning against the side of the counter.

"You know, you have to pay for that." Johnny mumbled, making yuta roll his eyes in response and suck on the straw of his juice box. "Why are you drinking from a juice box? You're 22 not five." He asked slightly judging his roommates choices. Yuta set down his box, lifted up his hat raking his hands through his messy brown hair, slightly holding his head down before placing the white cap back on his head. There were few times like this, when Johnny realized how genuinely attractive Yuta really was, but whenever these moments did arise he took a moment to appreciate his roomies existence just a little more. Johnny was never really attracted to Yuta but, he'd never been one to shy away from telling him compliments or admiring his looks.

"Why aren't you locking your door when you're getting yourself off at 3pm? You're 22 not 14." Yuta mocked in a teasing voice, earning a shove from Johnny. "What? Can I not just drink juice at 11am? It's not my fault I want to live longer than you." Johnny just rolled his eyes and was about to respond back until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat coming from the other side of the counter. Johnny froze for a second, not believing he had completely forgot there was a costumer in the store, probably listening to every word they said. He held is head down and slowly turned to face the costumer, upon seeing the bing shirt he looked up to see who this costumer was, and was immediately disappointed. It was none other than the only person in all of Seoul Johnny was capable of hating, Jaehyun.

_Johnny had met Jaehyun, in this exact spot, one years ago and the first impressions weren't the best. That day was far busier than normal, the small convenience store filled to the brim with student, teachers, and people getting off the subway a block away. Johnny was the only one working, so he rushed around the store. Cleaning up spills around the microwave, checking out costumers, and making sure the ones staying in to eat were fine with the service. Anyone in a 10 mile radius could tell that Johnny was struggling with all this work, but jaehyun didn't seem to care._

_Jaehyun stood in line behind a small group of girls at the counter waiting to be checked out. At the time Johnny was in the back of the store, restocking some of the drinks; it wasn't a great system, which he knew, but it worked for the most part. Once Johnny was done with drink he ran over and greeted the girls. "Hello, I'm very sorry for making you wait so long", Johnny apologized, making the small group of girls giggle. Johnny smiled at them and began checking out the items they placed on the counter._

_"You're cute, so it was worth the wait", one of the girls replied shyly making a small smirk grow on Johnny's face. Johnny liked compliments, even from strangers, they always made his heart burst, and he'd think about it for days on end. He mumbled a small thanks and placed the packed items in the bag, while the girl reached in her pocket for coins and bills. "So, when're you getting out of here? It's really busy today, it'd be unfortunate if you tiered yourself out.", said the girl while putting out coins. Johnny nodded and replied with a short smile, and a '5pm', before she responded. "It'd be really awesome if we all hung out when you clock out. You've been working hard and we'd be happy to treat you to a drink.", she added with a small smile handing Johnny the money and a slip of paper with a number scribbled across it. Johnny thought for a second and looked at the clock above him; he only had a couple hours left on his shift, and it wouldn't hurt anyone to go out after his shift._

_Johnny opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the Jaehyun behind the girls clearing his throat. "There are people waiting in line, would it kill you to go a little faster?", Jaehyun hissed standing with his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. When Johnny looked over he studied him for only a second. He saw the dark circles hanging like bags under his eyes, the extra puffiness of his cheeks, the way his hair hung just above his eyes in a frizzy fashion. For the one and only time, Johnny felt pity for Jaehyun; mostly cause he looked like he hadnt slept in three days and caught chicken pox._

_"Oh, yes. I'm sorry for making you wait, let me just finish up with them first.", Johnny apologized before handing the girls there change to send them off, as the mumbled swears of Jaehyun's actions. Once he got up to the counter, Jaehyun tossed a mini sausage and a half a bottle full of beer on the counter. "I need to see your ID for the beer", Johnny mumbled, not knowing if it even mattered anymore since it was already half gone. Jaehyun groaned and tossed his student ID on the counter, before speaking; "This isn't a very well kept store. You're the only one working here and, you're shit at you're job anyway". It took Johnny a moment to register the fact he was being sworn at, by a drunk, possibly college student, at 3pm._

_Johnny handed him back his student ID and spoke. "Once again, sir, I'm sorry for the wait. But I'd really appreciate it if you'd respect me, and not be a bitch.", he replied shoving the bag with Jaehyun's sausage and opened beer, and change in his chest, before walking off to the back to restock. At the time Johnny defended his words and actions, Jaehyun was being a jerk and Johnny was far too stressed to put up with it. But, as time has passed Johnny wonders if the store getting a letter of complaint, was worth it. Johnny never liked having to be mean but he couldn't control it sometimes._

Since that incident, Jaehyun would come into the store, at least three times a week, buying the same beer and sausage as always; while making snarky comments at Johnny. And, today didn't seem any different from the other days.

"Yeah, hi. I'd prefer to have you check me out, than have to listen to stories about your free time, that no one cares about. Thanks", he barked making Johnny roll his eyes and look away, trying to hide his flustered-ness. Jaehyun tossed the money on the counter and grabbed his bag to leave. "You know, you should really actually do your job, for once. You might actually make money.", he added making Johnny's eyes narrow into a spear sharp glare, as he walked out the store, Yuta's eyes trailing him up and down as he passed.

"That's the boy you were staring at, before I came in?", Yuta asked sucking on the juice straw. Johnny's face quickly turned a light shade of pink as he began to deny it. "I wasn't staring at anyone! What are you talking about!", Johnny panicked crossing his arms in a defensive manner. "Hmm, sure thing.", Yuta scuffed before continuing; "He is cute, though. But, you could do better than that; you're getting bullied by a man 2 feet shorter than you, you gotta suck it up.", Yuta nudged Johnny with a grin, setting down his almost empty juice carton.

"He's, like, your height so don't even start. And, he's not cute at all he's a dick, for no reason. I'd rather be dead than be around him voluntarily.", Johnny groaned, reaching for Yuta's juice to drink in annoyance. Johnny didn't thrive off of having a bad relationship with Jaehyun but, he couldn't help but hate him. He's pushed all of Johnny's buttons over the past year, and he doesn't know how much longer he can take before he pops off. With midterms, and his projects, coming up his tolerance level was decreasing and he didn't need much more to send him on a rage; and he really hoped Jaehyun wouldnt be the one to push it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this mostly cause I want to but also cause I love my good pal Palm and she wanted this. So if you end up enjoying it thanks. I'll try to update regularly but I know I won't so I'm sorry in advance.   
> (NOTE: all the places I put in here are literal places in the literal city of Seoul. I tried my best to get the layout right, so I obviously don't own the name of the college, streets, convenience store or anything else!)


End file.
